One Family
by Artz001
Summary: After an accident at the central park zoo, a young teen is transformed into a mutant being with astonishing abilities. Four years later, she is found by the turtles on a midnight run and they offer her a home for the first time in years. What really happened that night four years ago? And what feelings could bloom between a scared girl and a hot-head? RaphaelXOC Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze settled over the city of New York. The sun was just starting to set; silhouettes of the buildings standing out bold against the orange and yellow sky. It was a beautiful sight to the fourteen-year-old. She let the breeze blow through her shoulder-length brown hair as she watched over the central park zoo. Her parents were both zookeepers; closing the zoo often took a little while. But every day after school, she would finish her homework at the library, and rush to the zoo to meet up with her parents. It was Friday; pizza night.

The teen directed her gaze into the exhibit she was leaning on, watching the red pandas chewing on bamboo. Admittedly her favorite animals, the girl could remember the day that each and every one of them was born; she had been present for most all of the births. Her favorite, by far, was the most recent addition; a six-month old male with unusually bold markings under his eyes. The raccoon-like-creature and the teen had formed a close bond almost instantaneously. Even shortly after his birth, the red panda seemed to have a calm air about him. He rarely made noise and rarely got into fights like the other cubs. This was the reason that the girl was allowed to choose the baby's name; her mother had thought it appropriate as she was also a quite child who didn't go looking for trouble. The teen had chosen Heiwa, the japanese word for peace. Granted, red pandas were from the Himalayas, but nobody seemed to mind.

The teen smiled as soon as she spotted Heiwa trotting her way. He had grown quite a bit in the six months of his life, but was still a cub. He wouldn't be an adult for at least another six months. The teen looked around briefly before reaching her hand as far into the exhibit as she could. Heiwa reared up on his hind legs to meet her half way, pushing his head into the palm of her hand, begging for pets.

"Paniga?"

The teen whipped her hand away so quickly it caused the red panda cub to jump a bit, suddenly noticing how dark it was. Bright blue eyes settled on the middle-aged woman before her. The woman laughed. "I'm sorry Paniga. I didn't mean to startle you."

Pan smiled and brushed her hair from her face. "It's okay."

"So are we ready for pizza night?" a new voice reached her ears. Panturned to see her father coming toward them, dawned in a long brown trench coat Pan used to play in as a little girl. Both of her parents wore the typical uniform; brown shorts and matching button-up shirts with high top hiking boots. Her mother's reddish curls framed her face while her messy-haired father smiled under his glasses; bright blue eyes to match Pan's.

"I'm starving!" Pan exclaimed. Turning back to see Heiwa munching on a bamboo stick of his own, she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, little guy!"

As if he could understand, Heiwa's ears perked up and tale twitched a bit. Pan smiled before walking between her parents. A shiver crawled it's way up her spine. Even though it was the tale end of summer, the nights were slowly starting to get colder. Pan jumped a bit when she felt slightly heavy fabric draped over her shoulders. She smiled up at her dad as he gently wrapped his daughter in the coat.

"Thanks dad," the teen snuggled into the warmth, inhaling her father's scent. It was soothing to her.

"Hunny, aren't we the only ones left here?"

Pan's eyes snapped up. The office windows were lit as they passed.

"Yes, we were."

Pan began to worry with the tone her father used; not many things freaked him out or caused him to worry.

"Maybe we left the light on?"

"No, I shut it off when we left to collect Pan."

A shadowed figure suddenly passed the window, causing Pan and her mother to gasp in surprise. The teen felt her father's hand grip her shoulder tightly.

"It looks like they are headed toward the infermary; we can't let them harm any of the animals."

"I'll phone the police," Pan's mother pulled her phone out and began to dial. Before she could press the call button, a pink blast came from no where, vaporizing the phone. The family jumped back in surprise as three men came toward them. Pan was curious to see each looked identical' black, slicked back hair, caucasian, and each sporting a black business suit. Though the guns they were holding looked like nothing Pan had ever seen. The best she could describe... It looked alien; a cross between a machine gun and a saw. She noticed what seemed to be a charge indicator on the sides; all three glowing as pink as the blast shot toward her mother.

"Pan, run!" before she had time to mention these facts, her father pushed her behind him. Fear quickly took over Pan as she sprinted as far away from the men as possible.

"Keep running!" she heard her mother yell. "Don't look back! Just keep running!"

Pan was panicking. The only thing she could think of was the red panda exhibit. Quickly she reached her destination and hopped over the fence; her father's coat catching and pulled off of her. The red pandas were no where to be seen; she assumed they had entered the building for the night. All except one. Heiwa bounded over to her the instant Pan landed on the dirt. He quickly climbed up her pant leg and into her arms.

"Heiwa, what are you doing out here?!" Pan whispered. "There are bad people here! They're trying to hurt you!"

Heiwa nuzzled under Pan's chin, chirping quietly. Pan was taken aback; it wasn't normal for him to make noise. She held the cub close and quickly hid in a large log in the exhibit. She listened as she heard footsteps; all synchronizing together like marching machines.

"Krang will destroy that which is known as zoo per the request of Krang."

Definatly robotic. Something smashed into the exhibit, causing Heiwa to struggle against Pan's grip, desperate to try to escape it. The glass tube shattered, spilling a greenish ooze from within. It glowed an unatrual glow, and almost seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Pan gasped as Heiwa won the wrestling match and bolted from the log.

"There is one which is known as an animal Krang wishes to use as an experiment to benefit Krang."

Pan heard a dull humming sound; their weapon's ready to fire.

"NO!" Pan quickly bolted from under the log without thinking and threw herself between Heiwa and the blast, loosing a sneaker in the process. Her foot quickly made contact with the green ooze as the shot was fired.

The next thing Pan knew, a sharp burning feeling had quickly traveled up her leg. She screamed as the blast missed and hit the ooze also. Pan collapsed to the ground hugging herself tightly; it felt as if her organs and bones were re-arranging. A splitting pain in her head caused her to scream out louder. It felt as though her brain was splitting apart. And when the pain shot down her spine in a splitting moment, everything went black as she collapsed to the ground, rolling out of the ooze in her daze.

Pan could feel something warm and wet on her face. She struggled to open her eyes. Her head ached and she felt weak all over her body. Sitting up a bit she looked down to find Heiwa chirping and licking trying to lick her face.

"Heiwa?" suddenly remembering where she was, Pan instinctively wrapped her arms around the cub and held him close to her body. He nuzzled into her happily as his churrs got louder. Pan looked around. The zoo was no worse for wear; a few blast spots here and there, a couple of small damages to the fences. The teen stood up, cub still in hand and walked slowly toward the fence. As the cub clung to her now tattered shirt, Pan reached up to climb the fence, but froze when she saw her hands.

They had turned black; her arms as well. She looked and noticed it stopped at her shoulder. And her shoulder was a reddish orange. Gasping, she looked at her feet. They were black as well. Heiwa had jumped down when she lifted up her shirt. She found her stomach was black, but her sides were the same reddish orange... the color of a red panda.

Freaking out, she tried to brush whatever it was off of her arms but instead came into contact with a soft, velvet-like feeling. She could feel the super short fur being brushed by her other hand. This was real. She quickly grabbed Heiwa and jumped the fence, surprised when something pulled her back. She turned around and nearly screamed when she saw a large fluffy tail caught on the fence. It was orange and ringed with cream-colored rings; the last two rings and the tip turning black. She reached for it, surprising herself when she felt it move closer. She grabbed it and tugged a bit, causing a slight twinge to shoot up her spine. It was her tail.

Screaming she ran to a glass exhibit used to house the polar bears and gasped at her reflection. Her human ears were gone; replaced with the semi-pointed ears of a red panda. Her face was reddish-orange that quickly turned to white cheeks. Her nose was gone; replaced with a small black animal nose. Under her eyes stretching over her cheeks were two streaks of dark brown color; Heiwa's own colors.

Her eyes were still blue, but she was shocked at what she saw. She turned to the cub in her arms.

"Please tell me this didn't happen."

Heiwa wriggled out of her grip and ran back toward his habitat. Pan gasped when he dragged a tattered piece of cloth toward her.

It was her father's jacket. The sleeves had been torn off, and there was a split from the center of the back down, splitting the coat. Pan teared up and quickly flung the coat around her shoulders. Her new-found tail fit nearly perfectly in the cut slot as she raced toward the entrance.

She halted in her tracks when she saw police lights. Pan ducked behind a building, Heiwa quickly following her. She scopped the cub up into her arms and listened in, surprised to find her hearing was much better.

"It's a shame what happened here," a gruff man's voice spoke up.

"Two dead. Have you id'ed the victims?" police-woman 2 spoke up.

"Nathan and Maria Jones," the first voice said. "blasted with something. Not sure how they're still in one piece."

Pan gasped as tears ran down her face at the mention of her parent's names. They were dead. Gone. She was alone.

Pan felt Heiwa's tongue licking her cheeks, trying to take her tears away. Well, not completely alone.

"And have you seen some of the freaks running around this city?" a new gentleman's voice presented itself.

"They should all be taken in for research."

Pan had heard enough. Spotting a man hole cover, she quickly pried it open and, with Heiwa in her arms, slowly descended into the swear depths below.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: So sorry for being late to update the story. I've been SWAMPED with work and life in general. Hopefully it will have been worth the wait! Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

All was quiet under the city of New York. That is, until four 21-year-old-brothers entered through and dropped down on their way home from patrol. Laughter echoed throughout the sewers as the turtles bragged about their victory.

"Did you see how fast those purple punks ran?" Michelangelo laughed. "You should have seen the look on their faces!"

"We all did Mikey, we were there." Donatello sighed. "And for the record, I took out way more than you did."

"But I took out the most," Raphael smirked. "Even more than Fearless over here!"

"It doesn't matter," said leader sighed. "What matters is we made it home safely."

The brothers continued to chat and debate as they entered close to their home. As they reached the entrance, Leo saw something wiz by and into their home. Halting in his tracks, he quickly drew his katana, causing his brothers to hush and draw their own weapons.

"Dude, what is it?" Mikey whispered.

"I saw something rush into our home," Leo said in a hushed, serious tone. "It could be nothing, but just in case..."

The brothers slowly entered their home, cautiously looking around for anything out of the ordinary. Leo caught a glimpse of a note taped to the fridge; Sensei was on a training session with April. They didn't stray too far from one another as they searched around the kitchen. Something jumped up onto the table, causing Leo to swing his sword. Missing the blur by inches, all brothers were shocked at what they found. It looked like an oddly colored raccoon; orange with black legs and arms. It's tail ringed with cream colored rings and black at the tip. It had a white muzzle and brown tear-track-like markings down it's cheeks and it's ears were rounded.

"Um, Donnie?" Leo said as he hesitated. "What is that thing?"

"I don't believe it!" Donatello said. "It's a red panda! A fully grown red panda!"

"Donnie, that's not a bear, dude."

Donnie glared briefly at his younger brother. "A red panda is a marsupial. It lives in tree tops in Asia."

"So, what's one doing here?" Leo said.

The red panda hissed, baring sharp pointy teeth. Mikey yelled and hid behind Raph as the creature leapt over the brothers and toward the counter, where the last slice of pizza from was sitting. It quickly snatched the last piece and bolted toward the sewers.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikey lost all fear and took off after the creature.

"Mikey, wait!" Leo yelled before bolting after his brother. Raph cast Donnie a glance before the purple banded brother sighed.

"We better go after them..."

Mikey was hot on the heels of the red panda as it ran through the sewers, with Leo not far behind. Raph and Donnie finally caught up with the leader as they went down the twists and turns of the sewers.

"Mikey, let it go!" Raph yelled in annoyance.

"No way dude! It took my pizza!"

Leo groaned. "We'll send for a new one!"

"But it's chicken with marshmallow and peppers!"

Raph felt his stomach turn. He had no idea how his brother could eat these nasty pizzas.

After what seemed like ages, the red panda finally stopped and turned before a tunnel. Mikey screeched to a halt as his brother came beside him.

"Here kitty, kitty!"

"Mikey, it's not a cat."

"Shut up Donnie!" Raph stepped a bit closer and examined the creature. Something strange caught his eye; a rope around it's neck.

"Hey guys, I think he's a pet."

"You wanna run that by me again?" Donatello said exasperated.

"Look at his makeshift collar."

Leo glanced and took a step forward. Dropping the pizza, the red panda hissed violently, causing Leo to jump back.

"He doesn't seem friendly."

Raph inched a bit closer as Leo put a hand on his shoulder. "Raph," he said in a warning tone. Raph shook off his brother and inched even closer. It was no secret that Raphael had a way with animals; they had used pidgins on countless missions thanks to the hot head's aid. The red panda hissed as Raph slowly reached his hand toward him. The panda stopped when Raph went no further, and sniffed the air a bit.

"That's it," Raph said quietly. "I went my half. You go yours."

The red panda seemed to hesitate before creeping a bit closer. He eyed the red banded turtle a bit before sniffing his hand. His black nose nearly touched Raph's fingers. The turtle saw the debate in the animal's eyes; to trust, or not to trust. After another minute, The panda took the last step and pushed Raph's hand with his head. Raph smiled and gently pet the panda, earning soft churrs as the creature's eyes closed in delight.

"Dude," Mikey muttered. "How'd you do that?"

Raph shrugged slightly. "Not sure. He just seemed scared."

Raph stopped petting the animal for a moment and looked at him. The red panda glanced up at him and whimpered a bit.

"Sorry buddy," Raph smiled and went to pet him again. The red panda backed away a bit, causing Raph to stiffen. Then it bonked it's snout against the hot head's hand and back up, glancing down the tunnel.

"... I think he wants us to follow him," Mikey said stepping forward. The instant Mikey took a step, the panda hissed again, causing the turtle to yelp and jump back. The animal then rubbed his nose against Raph's hand and then took a few steps toward the tunnel, glancing at over it's shoulder.

"Correction," Donatello said. "He just want's Raph to follow him."

Raph rose to his feet and glanced at his brothers. Donatello and Michelangelo shrugged at the red banded brother. Leo nodded slowly.

"Stay on your toes," was the only warning given.

Raph looked at the animal. "Okay buddy, what's going on?"

The red panda walked down the tunnel, grabbing the slice of pizza as he went by (thus earning a groan from Mikey). Raph followed, his sai drawn and twirling in his hands. After another minute, Raph reached the end of the tunnel and reached a small cavern. Moonlight shown through the top grate as he took in the sights. There was a back pack thrown in the corner and what appeared to be a wooden music box beside it. Buckets of random sizes were placed around the opening, catching drops of water that leaked through. The red panda whimpered again, drawing Raph's green orbs toward the back wall. A pile of old blankets sat there with a figure curled on top of them. Raph got into a defensive stance before lowering his weapons. The person wasn't moving. Sensing no danger, the red banded turtle slipped his weapons into his belt and slowly approached.

The red panda dropped the piece of pizza beside the bed and nuzzled the figure. Raph hesitated before coming closer. The red panda looked up at him and whimpered again, nuzzling what Raph saw to be a long mess of reddish-black hair. He hesitated before placing a hand on the sleeping figure and turning it toward him.

Raphael gasped when he saw the red panda mutant, but not because she was mutated. Because she was beautiful. Her markings matched the animal's, and he even noticed a long bushy tail. She was wrapped in what appeared to be an old trench coat, sleeves torn off and buttoned around her. While it did cover her, he could tell that was all she was wearing. Raph glanced at the red panda, a confused look on his face. The animal responded by touching it's nose to her cheek. Hesitating, Raphael gently stroked the girl's face, finding soft, velvet-like fur covering her. But something wasn't right.

"She's warm," Raph said to the red panda. "That's why you stole the pizza. And why you brought me here."

the panda whimpered and nuzzled Raph's hand again. Raph sighed.

"She's very sick," he said. "I have to take her back to our home. My brother can help her."

Quickly, Raph jumped up from the ground and grabbed the back pack and box. Carefully, he picked up the music box and examined it. The top was carved with beautiful roses and a name.

"Paniga," he read carefully. He carefully tucked the box into his belt before returning to her side. Casting one more glance toward the red panda, he carefully lifted the young woman into his arms, positioning her so her head wouldn't scrape against the tunnel wall. The red panda picked up the slice of pizza in his mouth again and trotted toward the tunnel. _"Smart animal," _Raph mused as he followed her, backpack hanging from his elbow.

The brothers waited patiently for Raph to return, Though some more patient than others.

"I'm so **bored**," Mikey whined as he did another hand stand.

"I'm concerned," Leo said. "What could be down there? And why Raph?"

"Maybe because Raph didn't swing his sword at him," Donnie grinned, earning a glare from Leo.

"It was a home invasion!"

"Can it, will you?"

Three heads snapped up as the red panda came back into view. When the turtles saw Raph, the gasped at the sight.

"Who is that?" Leo asked.

"According to a music box, her name is Paniga," Raph sneered. "She's sick. Real bad. The little guy was trying to bring her food."

Guilt seemed to eat at Mikey as he glanced at the animal. "Dude, she can have it. She needs it more."

"No she doesn't!" Donatello piped up coming closer. The panda hissed a bit but let Donnie pass. Carefully feeling her forehead, Donnie began examining her. "She needs medical attention. We have to take her back to the lair."

"What about Sensei?" Leo said.

"I'll deal with him when he gets home," Raph growled quietly. "Can we go now?"

"One more question," Mikey piped up.

Raph sighed, and said through bared teeth, "Yes, Mikey?"

"What about him?"

Raph glanced at the red panda, who was all but pressed agains the side of Raph's leg.

"We take him with us."

"Raph, now you're being-"

"I don't care Leo," Raph snapped quietly. "He won't leave her, and I don't feel like arguing with anyone right now. We are taking her home where Donnie can try to patch her up."

Leo swallowed a bit before sighing. With a nod, the turtles turned and started the run home. Raph glanced at the red panda before back to the mutant in his arms. Holding her close to his chest he took off at a run after his brothers. The red panda bounded after them, carrying the pizza slice the whole way down the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived Raphael quickly placed Paniga onto the medical table in Donatello's lab, where the genius turtle instantly got to work. When it became clear that her red panda friend wouldn't leave the room, the red-banded turtle took a seat in Donnie's old office chair. The animal promptly laid himself at Raph's feet, keeping his eyes on his friend. At one point, Donatello drew some blood from the young woman, earning a small hiss from the red panda. Raph shushed him with some gentle head pats, trying his best to send calming vibes toward his new animal friend. A half an hour later, a knock came on the lab door. Mikey entered cautiously, balancing two plates of pizza in one hand, and a bowl of water in the other.

"Thought you two could use something to eat," Mikey nervously approached Raph, earning a hiss from the red panda. Mikey hesitated before setting the bowl before the creature, and a plate with veggie pizza with it. The red panda sniffed the dishes, glancing up at Mikey as the youngest handed Raph his food.

"I couldn't balance the soda also," Mikey smiled. "I'll go get it."

As soon as Mikey was out the door, Raph took a bite, watching the red panda do the same. The hot-head mused at the creature as it tore off the broccoli and peppers, eating toppings before the actual bread. When Mikey returned, the red panda looked up and watched him hand Raph a soda. The youngest turtle glanced down at him and smiled.

"I see he likes it."

"Course he does," Raph snickered. "It's actual pizza, not the junk you normally eat."

Mikey and Raph continued to quietly talk as Donnie finished up his lab work. While discussing comic books, Mikey suddenly froze, trembling a bit.

"You alright knucklehead?" Raph was concerned for the sudden fear in his brother.

"Raph," Mikey whispered. "What's it doing?"

Raph glanced at Mikey's feet and smiled. "See for yourself."

Mikey looked down to see the red panda gently rubbing his face on Mikey's foot. Soft, sad churs emitted it's body as it came to rest it's head beside Mikey's foot.

"Aw, it's okay little guy," Mikey slowly bent town and rubbed the red panda's back calmly. "I'm sure she'll be just fine, dude."

Raph grinned, hiding amused eyes from his brothers. Such a touching moment was interrupted when Donatello came close holding paperwork. In less than a second, the red panda leapt up and hissed, causing Donnie to jump.

"Well, the results are back. It turns out she's been through quite a lot. On top of the infection in her throat, she's severely dehydrated, and malnourished. I've started an iv with antibiotics and another with just water. I'll have to give her injections with nutrients to see if I can jump start her system again. She is in bad shape."

The red panda glanced over at his friend, a small, barely audible whimper emitted from him, causing Mikey to absentmindedly sit on the ground and pick him up. Both Donnie and Raph gasped as Mikey just laid the creature in his lap and started stroking it's back. The animal laid his head on Mikey's knee pad, whimpering off and on. When it was clear Mikey was in no danger, Raph turned back to his purple-banded brother.

"Tell me you can at least fix her, Don."

Donatello sighed. "I can certainly try. But it's going to be difficult if I have to worry about that thing," he nodded toward the animal in Mikey's lap, "hissing every time I have to change an iv, or give her a shot."

Raph nodded and rose from his seat. "Come on, Mike. Let's show your new friend around the lair."

Mikey nodded and stood up with the red panda still in his arms. The animal's head instantly perked up as they started moving, but he made no attempt to struggle against Mikey's soothing words and pets. Once the lab doors were closed, they set the red panda down, watching as he took in the new surroundings.

"Where's Leo?"

"In the dojo. Sensei came home about five minutes ago."

Raph's blood turned to ice. He had forgotten about Sensei. He sighed before turning toward the youngest.

"You think you can watch him for a moment? I'm gonna go talk to Splinter."

Mikey nodded and scooped the animal up again and made his way toward the television. "Come on dude, I'll show you how to play video games."

Raph shook his head at Mikey's child-like behavior. Swallowing down his fear he entered the dojo. Leonardo was on his knees before their master, who had an old tea kettle on a pot holder beside him. Sensei was sipping tea while Leo was talking about patrol and the adventures in the lab. Raph swallowed again, taking a few steps forward and clearing his throat. Leo turned around, nearly dropping the mug in his own hands. Raph glanced at his father, who simply smiled and motioned for Raphael to join them. As Raph got down on his knees he watched as Sensei wordlessly poured him some tea, handing it to the red-banded turtle. Raphael accepted and began to sip.

"Leonardo," Sensei finally spoke. "I wish to speak to Raphael alone."

Leo bowed and set his mug down. Casting a glance that said "good luck dude" he rose from his spot and exited the dojo. Raphael lowered his mug as all his thoughts began to pour out.

"Sensei, I can explain. You see, we were just coming back from patrol and there was a red panda who took pizza so Mikey chased it to get it back," Raph took a quick breath, "and then it would only let me pass and we found this girl mutant who looks like a red panda and she's sick so we brought her back here and-"

"Raphael," Sensei spoke cutting the hot head off. Raphael clamped his mouth shut, listening to what his father would say.

"I am not angry with you, my son. You made a wise decision to bring the girl here. The animal I am hesitant about, but after hearing Leonardo's story of it protecting the girl, I can overlook it."

Raphael blinked in surprise as Sensei took a sip of his tea. "Has Donatello finished running tests on her?"

Raphael blink again before quickly nodding. "Yea. Nasty throat infection. She also is dehydrated and malnourished, according to her blood work."

Sensei nodded and sighed. "Then she is to remain here until she is well. I do not want her alone in Donatello's lab until she awakens. While your heart is in the right place, we do not know the intentions of this young woman. Her pet seems to be trusting of you, however. Perhaps she is just like us; hiding from the world, trying to survive."

Raph nodded as he sipped the rest of his tea.

"Donatello will be in with her most of the night. In the mean time, rest my son. You have earned it."

Raphael smiled and placed his cup before his father. He bowed to Sensei as respectfully as he could.

"Thank you, father," he rose to his feet and made his way into the living room.

"And Raphael."

Raph turned to look at Sensei.

"The red panda will be your responsibility."

Raph grinned and nodded before entering the living room. He glanced over to see Mikey playing video games while the red panda laid beside him, head raised. Raph smirked and looked over to find Leo meditating next to their practice dummy.

"What are you doing over there?"

Leo opened his eyes and glared at his brother. "Ask Mikey," was is only response before resuming his trance.

"The fuzzy dude won't let Leo near him," Mikey said while not missing a beat of his game. "He keeps hissing at Leo, and once reared up on his back legs. I don't think he likes him."

Raph couldn't help but chuckle quietly before setting himself onto the couch to watch the gameplay. A few minutes into watching Raph suddenly felt a dip in the couch beside him. Glancing over he watched the red panda curl up right next to him, placing his head on Raphael's lap. Raph smirked and absentmindedly started petting the animal, earning a soft churr from the creature. They all stayed like that for an hour before Donatello poked his head out of the lab door.

"Hey guys, would you mind grabbing me a water from the fridge?"

Leo stood up and made his way to the kitchen, causing the red panda to lift his head and hiss a bit. Raph held the creature in place, using his fingers to stroke the animal's neck.

"Be easy on Leo," Raph sighed. "He didn't mean to swing at ya when you two first met. You startled him."

The red panda stopped hissing, opting for a quiet growl. Figuring it was as good as he was gonna get, Raph began petting the animal's back again. "Not that I blame you, just be easy on him."

It was midnight before Mikey had finally opted to head to bed. With Donnie still in his lab, Leo having gone to bed an hour before, Raph stood up and stretched, causing his joints to pop and crack. The red panda lifted his head up before trotting toward the closed lab doors. Raph watched as the animal began scratching gently at the door, whimpering slightly. Sighing, the hot-head went over to the animal and lifted him into his arms.

"Not tonight bud. You can sleep in my room with me."

Setting the creature on his bed, Raph quickly threw down some towels and one of his pillows onto the floor. He then ushered the animal onto the floor before removing his mask and weapons and crawling into bed himself. Within five minutes the animal pounced on Raph's chest. Grunting from the impact, Raph sat up and looked at the red panda.

"What is it?" he groaned sleepily. "It's time for bed. I've got training tomorrow."

The red panda jumped off of the turtle and curled up on the bed. Pressing close to Raph's side, the animal wrapped his long tail around himself before burring his head. Raph smirked before laying back down, not having the will to fight for dominance over the bed. Within moments he had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Woken by a cold nose to the face and his alarm clock ringing, Raph groaned and rubbed his eyes. Tired, he sat up to see the red panda jumping around on the bed. Quickly shutting off the alarm, he glanced as the panda's tail wagged similar to a dog.

"What are you doing?" Raph said with a groan. He watched his new friend quickly bounce from the bed to the floor and back all over again. Confused, Raph slipped out of bed and re-attached his weapons to his belt. As he tied his mask back on, he watched as the animal just wagged his tail and bounced around. Cocking and eyebrow, the turtle shook it off before opening the door. Instantly the animal bounded out of the room, and what appeared to be through the kitchen. Raph heard Mikey yell, "Hey!" before the sound of clawed feet came closer again. When the red panda came into sight, he dropped something at Raph's feet. Musing, Raph picked up the skateboard wheel, turning it over in his head. The red panda sat in front of him, tail twitching in excitement. It wasn't a moment later when Michelangelo came around the corner.

"Why does he always take my stuff?"

Giving him a small sneer, Raph sighed. "What are you doing, Mikey?

"Changing out the wheels on the board dude!" the youngest chirped. "And that's the last one I need to complete it."

Raph sighed and handed the wheel back to Mikey. The red panda's attention quickly turned to the youngest, who backed up slightly.

"What is he doing?"

Raph watched as the animal's eyes were on the wheel in Mikey's hands. He suddenly smirked.

"I think he wants to play."

Giving Raph a quizzical look, he suddenly smiled. "Do we have a ball he can use instead?"

"A ball for what?"

The brothers turned to see a very tired Donnie stepping out of his room. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he glanced at the panda, who suddenly backed closer to Raph. Cautiously, the genius glared at Raph.

"Don't tell me he plays fetch."

Raph shrugged as Donatello eased his way around the animal toward the kitchen.

"Well, do we have a ball he can use? Or a rope toy or something?"

"Mikey, when have we ever owned a dog?" Raph sighed. "The closest thing we have to a pet now is Ice Cream Kitty, and she has to stay in the freezer all the time."

Mikey nodded, watching as the red panda was eyeing the wheel again.

"I'm just saying... I don't want him chewing on my wheel."

Raph sighed toward the creature. Eyes fell to the rope collar around his neck. Michelangelo followed his brother's gaze before saying "you know, I bet he has a name."

Raph just nodded as the three of them made their way toward the kitchen. Donatello had poured himself a bowl of cereal, a large mug of black coffee before him as well. He was trying to eat around the three-wheeled skateboard on the table; small tools scattered around from Mikey's work.

"Leo's in the lab with the girl now," he sighed. "I'm running on about four hours of sleep."

"Dude, that's more than you run on on a regular basis," Mikey said shifting his board a bit. He Finished attaching the wheel, all while the red panda watched him. Raph proceeded to make some toast while Mikey began cooking eggs up. Eyeing the animal, he suddenly piped up. "Don, what do these things eat?"

Swallowing the coffee in his mouth, Donnie replied, "Mostly bamboo and other types of plants. They will also eat berries, some nuts, and bird eggs on occasion."

Mikey smiled and tossed a perfectly fried egg onto the floor. The animal instantly bounded over and started munching it off the floor. Mikey couldn't help but giggle as he watched the animal eat.

"Good morning, my sons."

The three turned their head to see their father walk in. "Good morning, Sensei" they chorused. The red panda, having finished his egg, suddenly pressed toward Mikey and hissed.

"Easy, little dude," Mikey said. "That's just Sensei. He won't hurt you."

Sensei grinned at the sight of the animal protecting his son. "Michelangelo, do you have any more eggs cooked?"

Mikey nodded and handed Sensei a plate full of them. Sensei ripped a fried egg in half and held it close to the ground. Sniffing, the red panda glanced up at the ninja master before accepting the egg from his hands. Sensei stroked the top of the animal's head gently, earning a small chur in return.

"Sensei, that was amazing!" Donnie's eyes went wide. "How did you do that?"

"Animals have keen senses," their father replied, taking the other half of the egg in his chopsticks. "Present no threat to them, or their loved ones, and they will treat you with respect in return."

"Which means Leo's screwed," Mikey laughed out loud. Sending a glare that quieted his son, Sensei spoke.

"There may be a way for Leonardo to regain his trust."

"And why does he hate me?" Donnie sighed. "He hisses at me or backs away every time I try to get close."

"Isn't it obvious," Raph broke in. "You've been poking and prodding his friend in there. And he doesn't like it."

"It's not like I'm hurting her," Donnie pinched the bridge of his beak. "I'm trying to help her."

"He don't know that," Raph said taking a bite of his toast. "While he's got keen senses and such, he doesn't know science. He just sees you poking things into her, and in his eyes that's not good."

Donnie sighed as Sensei fed the red panda another piece of egg.

"I have decided there will be no training today," he spoke clearly. "We need supplies, and April has requested another training session today. I will be back within a few hours."

"Bring back a tennis ball!" Mikey smiled. Earning a confused look from his father, he added sheepishly. "The fuzzy dude tried to play with my skateboard wheel."

Sensei nodded before placing his plate in the sink. He headed toward the dojo to gather supplies while Donnie yawned.

"I've gotta go check on her," the purple-clad turtle rose and placed his dishes in the sink. "Make sure he doesn't get into my lab."

Raphael nodded and quickly scooped the red panda as Donnie left, struggling to hold the wriggling creature.

"You can go see her later," Raph said. Once the doors closed, he let the animal go. It bolted toward the lab where it began to scratch at the doors.

"Raphael," Raph jumped at his father's voice behind him. "Try this for now."

Sensei handed Raphael a thick piece of rope. It was knotted at both ends and frayed. A rope toy.

"Where did you.."

"It is a simple toy to make," Sensei smiled. "Try and see if he will play. I will be back in a few hours."

Mikey had just finished cleaning the dishes as Sensei left.

"Do you think he'll play with it?"

Raph turned the toy over in his hands before looking back at the creature, who had sat himself at the lab door, whimpering. Raph smirked and whistled a bit. The red panda's ears perked up, as he glanced at Raph.

"Hey!" Raph said shaking the rope toy a bit toward the floor. "Do you wanna play?"

The red panda jumped up and ran over to Raph, grasping one end of the toy in his mouth. There was a tug of war between the two, both shaking to try and loosen the grip on the other. Mikey just laughed.

"He's just like a dog!"

Raph gently pulled the toy out of the animal's mouth and handed it to Mikey. The red panda's tail started to wag as Mikey chucked it toward the living room. The red panda started skidding a bit before finally to running toward the toy. Mikey was laughing as Raph chuckled a bit. When the red panda brought the toy to Mikey's feet, Mikey knelt down and rubbed the red panda's head.

"Good boy!" he exclaimed. The red panda jumped up and put his front paws onto Mikey's chest, licking his face. Mikey laughed and fell back laughing as the animal jumped onto him continuing to lick his face.

"H-Hey! That tickles!" Mikey giggled. Raph just chuckled, and found his eyes wandering to the closed lab doors. He couldn't help but be worried about Paniga. And what would happen to the little guy if she didn't make it. His thoughts were interrupted when the red panda suddenly jumped on him, knocking Raph off of the stool. The animal licked his face all over and nuzzled him. Raph couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face as he bit back laughter from the ticklish feeling.

"Alright, alright!" Raph said gently pushing the animal off. Picking up the toy off the floor, he couldn't help the grin he wore. "My turn to throw it!"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been the longest week of Raph's life. Period.

If looking after the red panda wasn't bad enough, he had to help out with Donnie's chores. And it was his month to do the bathrooms. The red-clad turtle didn't know how much longer he could keep his temper in check at this rate. And up until today, there was no improvement with Paniga. The young lady on the med table had continued to receive injections and nutrients through an iv. It was starting to worry Raph that she wasn't waking up yet. After all, how bad could that infection really have been?

And if the little red panda didn't cool his jets toward Leo soon, Raph might as well let the animal attack his brother. Leo had been forced away from Raph and Mikey for this week. Every time he got too close, the furry little creature would hiss at the ninja leader. Despite Leo trying to offer treats, trying to play fetch, or just trying to sit with them, the blue-clad turtle just could not make peace with the temperamental creature. And it was driving Leo crazy, which in turn drove Raph crazy. And that's how they ended up arguing at the kitchen after dinner.

"I'm telling you, Raph, keep that thing away from us at the dinner table!"

"Leo, I can't just lock him up in my room. He'll hate me next! And it's only until she's better."

"And we don't know how long that's gonna be!"

Mikey was sitting in the living room with the red panda currently curled up in his lap. The young turtle had the creature on it's back. Mikey was gently running his fingers across the furry belly, listening to the soft purrs of the red panda, in an attempt to drown his older brother's yelling.

"I'm serious Raph, you need to think of something."

"Why don't you deal with it? Or do you need me to help you handle one, fluffy creature."

"It's not just a fluffy creature, that thing is a menace!"

Raph's opened his mouth for comeback when the lab doors opened. Three heads whipped toward Donatello standing in the door way. His eyes were bloodshot and he was wearing an angry expression on his face. The smart turtle had been working almost day and night to try and help Paniga, and he was no closer to waking her up as a result. He barely slept, barely ate, and he was slowly reaching his wits end.

"I've had enough of you two going at it!" Donatello's voice caused all in the room to jump. The red panda quickly flipped onto his front and bolted into the lab before anyone could stop him. "And now look what you've done!"

Donatello stormed toward the kitchen, pushing past Raph and Leo, and grabbed a slice of pizza. Taking a bite, he continued. "And now, since he's in there, Raph gets to watch her while I try to get some sleep! See you later!"

Shocked by the normally calm turtle's outburst, Raph opted to just head toward the lab and shut the doors. Turning toward a chair next to the bed, he noticed that the red panda was already in it. The furry creature had set his head on Paniga's hand. Raph sighed, gently lifting the red panda up and sitting down himself. Once he was settled, he let the red panda sit in his lap, gazing at the sleeping girl. Raph took a moment to look at her. Thanks to the extra nutrients Donnie had been pumping into her, the girl was starting to look a little better. Scanning some of the medical charts, Raph noticed that the infection in her throat was all but gone. Her malnourishment was depleting, and, according to Donnie, she should be ready to wake up at any time.

Raph was jumped from his thoughts when he felt a cold, wet nose press against his hand. The red-clad turtle glanced down, watching the red panda tap his hand.

"What?"

The red panda cocked his head, then glanced toward the young girl. Raph glanced back at Paniga, noticing that she was as still as ever. Raph sighed and pet the creature's head.

"I know, buddy," he sighed. "Hopefully soon."

An hour later, the red panda had shifted from Raph's lap to the floor at his feet. The temperamental turtle sighed and leaned forward, glancing at the patient in the bed for the millionth time. He found himself trailing down her right arm; the one closest to him. He noted that her shoulder was the bright red-orange, and it faded quickly into a dark black around the middle of her upper arm. The black coloring covered her hand. It looked so human like, that is startled Raph. Five dainty fingers in a perfect human hand. Raph suddenly had a thought. He knew her face was soft like swede. Was her hand?

Cautiously, he reached hand toward hers. Before he could touch, he felt a cold nose on his leg. Looking down, the red panda glanced between his hand and his face.

"I won't hurt her," Raph said calmly. "I promise."

The red panda purred and laid his head back down, giving Raph his silent permission.

Raph turned back to Paniga, watching as his hand closed the gap between his and hers. His fingertips gingerly brushed the top of her hand, feeling the soft swede-like texture. Before he could stop himself, he found his hand covering hers, holding it gently. It was small compared to his giant hand, but he was surprised to find it fit nicely in his own.

"Come on, Paniga," Raph whispered. "Your friend misses you. It's time to wake up now."

Raph wasn't entirely sure how long he sat like that, but he had started stroking the back of her hand with his thumb some time ago. Pausing for a moment, he glanced down at the red panda, finding him fast asleep. Raph sighed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Without warning, Raph suddenly felt light pressure around his thick fingers. Snapping his head up, the temperamental turtle quickly looked at hand. She was gripping his hand. Raph, startled, snapped his hand away and looked at her face. He watched as her face began to contort into grimace as she stirred. The red panda suddenly bolted his head up, sniffing the air gently. Raph felt the creature's fluffy tail start pounding his leg as he watched the young girl's face slowly settle. Before Raph could think of hollering for Donnie, Raph watched her eyelids twitch before slowly opening. And the red-clad turtle was stunned.

Let alone the fact that her "muzzle" was white with brown tracks running down, and the rest of her face that deep red-orange color, her eyes were an insanely bright blue. It was close to electric blue, but they were slowly filling with life. Raph shook himself from the gaze for a moment and took a step back. He figured that his face wouldn't be one she wanted to see right off the bat. Before Raph could dash from the chair, the red panda had already jumped into his lap, wagging his fluffy tail the whole way. The creature put his two front paws on the bed, sniffing Paniga's face as the girl came to. Raph held his breath as Paniga fully gained consciousness. This wasn't going to end well.

As Paniga fully opened her eyes, her first reaction was to start petting the red panda. Her second, was glancing over into Raph's neon gaze.

"Uh... Hi," Raph said nervously.

Paniga's eyes widened and opened her mouth before Raph continued.

"P-Please don't scream! Don't be afraid, I promise I'm not here to hurt you. You're safe here."

Paniga closed her mouth, not taking her fearful eyes off of Raph. Raph, meanwhile, sighed before continuing.

"Your friend here found our lair. Our home," Raph said petting the red panda. This earned a small lick on his cheek before the creature turned back to Paniga, nuzzling into her hand. "He was trying to steal our pizza to bring to you. We my brothers and I, followed him. Funny, he only let me close to you. You were running a fever so we brought you here. This is my brother's lab. He's a super smart guy. He's been treating you while you've been unconscious."

Paniga glanced down at her left arm, noticing the iv that ran into it. Glancing back at Raph, she watched him.

"You know, we don't know how long you were out before coming here. But you've been here for a week. You were really sick, according to Donnie," noticing her confusion toward the name, he added quickly, "my brother."

Paniga glanced down as the red panda jumped fully onto the bed and curled up next to her.

"You know," Raph's voice caused her head to snap back toward him. "I know your name is Paniga. I saw it on a box you had in your... home," he hesitated and nodded toward the worn out backpack in the corner. "My name is Raphael, but you can call me Raph for short. It's nice to meet you, Paniga."

Raph held his hand out, causing Paniga to jump a bit. The red panda quickly nuzzled into her side, almost instantly calming her. The girl glanced back at Raph, the turtle wearing a soft grin. Paniga couldn't help the small, soft smile that spread across her lips. Raph felt his heard skip a small beat as she placed her soft hand into his. His smile grew wider as he gently shook it. Paniga locked her eyes onto his vibrant green ones.

"Thank you, Raph."

Raph couldn't sworn an angel was speaking to him. He had no idea how this girl, who clearly was a mutant, would be so beautiful. Clearing his throat, he let go of her hand.

"Um. If it's okay with you, I think I should go get my brother, Donnie. He's the smart one; he'll want to give you a proper check up. And, if you're up for it, we do have some questions for you."

Paniga's smile faded. Nodding slightly, she replied. "I suppose I owe you some answers. It's not often you find a mutant in the sewer."

Raph smiled and stood up, heading toward the door. Before leaving, he glanced over his shoulder to find her staring after him with sad, frightened eyes.

"It's more common than you might think."


End file.
